Royal Ocarina: An Ocarina of Time fan fiction
by Abyssal J. Oblivion
Summary: My version of the beloved classic, will be a lot like the game except with a lot more gore and romance. Also I wanted to reivent Link in himself to be how I have pictured him since I was younger.
1. Introduction: A father

**Royal Ocarina: A Zelda OoT fan fic by Abyssal J. Oblivion**

**Prolouge **

High king Arade walked aimlessly through the midnight darkened corridors of the great Hyrule Castle. "What was wrong? What could be wrong?" He wondered, breaking

the slow pace his walking provided. His daughter had screamed, and her loyal bodyguard, mysterious as she was faithful, Impa had called Arade toward Zelda's bedside.

Walking down these long hallways, he was greeted by puzzled faces from most of the guards, who had looked timid and very stiff from a hard night they had ahead of

them taking the graveyard shift. The king had felt something to have gone wrong, but he was blinded by the attempted peace he was aiming for at the long time foes,

the Gerudos. The Gerudos were a large tribe of barbaric woman, and their king, the only man born in one hundred years in their tribe, was the frightening Ganondorf, a

stiff ape-like man. Arade had just wrote to Ganondorf, telling him to ride down here so they could come to peace agreements. The number of disappearances of the

crusades of soldiers he had sent to chart that unforgiving desert had been astonishing, and all the while he was worried over outside intrusion, and to think that

Gerudos reside in Arade's land of Hyrule. He hadn't sensed it, in fact, he was in an insane amount of denial; but there in the back of his mind was knowledge

that this Ganondorf would not be an ally, that he would be the biggest threat to Hyrule's safety in all of it's history, but as he

passed the last row of soldiers, he shook the thought off. He turned the old knob to the door to Zelda's bed, and there she was, looking petrified and quite more pale

then she usually did. "Zelda, what's the matter dear?" The king managed to blurt out at her. "Link." Was the only thing she could say before her head hit her pillow

and she drifted to oblivion. The king looked puzzled, "Link?" he wondered if it were a name, but it was most likely a nightmare… But what haunted the king the most

was denial, this dream, would be a prophecy, a big deal, but instead he tried to blind himself with comfort. "Tomorrow," He thought "I will bring peace." The High king Arade did not know how wrong he would be…


	2. Chapter 1: Waking a Lazy Hero

**Chapter One: Waking a Lazy Hero**

The wind of the forest was archaic, always seeming to be the same smells, the same feel, and the same look, but for the boy who had no fairy, it was home. Kokiri Forest was a haven, and in the year of 343 H.A, it housed a very few shops, but many you would mistake for children. The Kokiri, or the people who lived in the Forest all wore green, and all had fairies. But while Link, the son of a legendary warrior, mirrored their clothing, he did not have a fairy. Chills hindered his spine, as he kept having the same nightmare, again and again it would be the same story. Link could recognize the royal princess from paintings he had seen in the museum some of the scrubs had put together... but why was he dreaming of her, and what was their connection? What troubled him further was the sight of a large man, who struck Link after the princess, had fled. It was ridiculous, and at 12 am he heard a scream from far away, and he quickly ran outside of his house. And yet, the forest was silent, all of the Kokiri people asleep. Link felt that he was going insane, even after shrugging the thought off, he re-entered his modest tree house, and lay on his back, slowly drifting to sleep, with insanity a current thought in his mind. He slept, confronted by blackness, and the never ending nightmare that just seemed to hunt him, luckily he was woken up by a distant shrieking. "Come on, wake up kid!" Link sat up as the voice just kept repeating itself again and again. Wiping his eyes, he opened them fully and could not believe his eyes, it was a fairy, a beautiful fairy. "Wow… a fairy… have you chosen me?" Link spoke this in almost relief, and the fairy started to say "Yes but…" She was cut off by Link "Wow! I knew some day a fairy would choose me! I know im not worthless, I've always known it, and now I can rub it in Mido's face!" Link looked as if he was going to continue, but the fairy hushed him. "I am Navi, white fairy of guardianship, I am at your services, but I am afraid there is no time, the Deku Tree is…" The white cloaked fairy looked troubled, and once Link had heard the beloved Deku Tree mentioned, he was immensely troubled. As well as Saria, the Deku tree was the only being that seemed to accept Link truly, everyone but Mido was nice, but Link knew they were hiding their true emotions and feelings towards him. "He's dying…" Navi continued on, "And if we don't hurry, he will be doomed, we can still save him… but the power of the gods is entrusted in you… you'll learn more of your destiny in time, but for now, we must save the Deku tree. "Of course…" Link nodded, but secretly held back tears, he knew what he had to do however, he ran outside, and was proud to have his new fairy by his side. "Hey!" he heard a girls voice call out, and then he remembered. Link hit his Time Stone, and it was 11 AM, how could he have forgotten the festival? He looked down and saw a kokiri girl, about the height of himself, short, beautiful green hair, and the deepest green eyes Link had seen, deeper than the forest itself. "H-hey Saria…" Link scratched his head as Saria juts shook hers, but a smile quickly took over it. "Ah Link." She giggled "You always seem to sleep so much… its odd, but funny." She laughed some more, and Link saw the rest of his tribe cleaning up the Festival of Farore, a yearly party set in Farore, the goddess of the Forest, and green's, honor, lots of games, food, drinks, fun… and Link had missed it, all because he had slept in. He hung his head, but Saria smiled and gave him a hug. "Its ok, the Deku Tree wanted to see you anyways, Ill be hanging by your house, when you get back, we'll hang out, ok?" Link nodded, smiled, and waved at her as he jumped off of his treehouse, and quickly ran towards town.


	3. Chapter 2: A Minor Errand

**Chapter 2: Brothers in Bloodshed**

Walking around this once forsaken forest was easy to navigate, just rows of tent like houses that sheltered many of the Kokiri people in times of hardships. Not only was the grass and trees that embraced the forest eternally green, but seemed to scar everyone who was their's heart, and immediately put a love to remembrance towards them. Link looked up, after he knew he had to have passed the 3rd row of homes, and looked ahead towards the Deku Tree's meadow, where it was even greener, and more lush than the rest of the forest. Link was still frantic however, and soon enough he was running fast, faster than he ever had before. "Navi, what's wrong with the Deku Tree?" He asked intently. The fairy merely sighed and flew out of Link's hat to where she had taken refuge. "A disease, a sickness… he did not specify, you'd be better off asking him yourself." Link nodded, looked in front, and the look of determination exchanged itself in place of a sad disappointed look when he peered at Mido, the self proclaimed "Guardian of the Deku tree and Boss of the Kokiri." He looked a slight bit different from the other boys in the tribe, he was a bit plumper, rosy cheeked, and had bright red hair. Most importantly than anything else however, was the fact he was mean. "Where do you think you're going fairyless?" Mido drawled on and begun tom laugh, until he saw Navi hover over Link's head. "Is that… wow a fairy has finally chosen…" He almost sounded excited, until he coughed and begun again. "Well, you're still a shrimp, and shrimps do not get the privilege to see the Almighty Great Deku Tree!" Mido scoffed, and Link contemplated whether to smash his face in, or to reason with him. Before Link was about to knock Mido on his ass, Navi stepped in and informed Mido of the Deku Tree's situation, and yet still Mido just laughed it off. "Any fairy that would choose a loser like Link has no trustworthy word, our great guardian is perfectly fine. BEAT IT!" He screamed at them, but Link would have none of it. "Let us through you asshole!" Link cursed at him, but Mido just smiled and spat onto Link's boots. "Tough words, I respect that in all honesty, but if there was a problem, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to go through, you MUST have a sword and a shield. I don't want to be liable for your death… And unless you want to travel through Hyrule and get killed by Stalchildren, the only pair are with me, ya wimp." He started to laugh nasaly, until behind Link appeared a familiar voice. "What if Link were to beat you for them?" Link turned, and again saw Saria, standing up for him…. And Mido's eyes got wide, that was his only weakness… his crush on Saria. "Well?" She asked again, and Mido shook his head. "Yes my lady, I'm not afraid, but it is up to the shrimp here." He laughed again and Link nodded as sure as he had ever been. This startled Mido greatly, but should not have been taken to much surprise considering what Mido had done to Link in the past. Dunk him in the Shop's toilet, giving him noogies, and wet willys… Sure it was common ground in schoolyard behavior, but even at ten years of age, Link took offense to the lack of respect, and he had never gotten a crack at him for revenge. He knew the rules this time around; a classic Kokiri brawl was pretty simple, and brutal. Whoever bled first would lose, thus having to pay their blood to Farore at the shrine in the center of the tribe and giving the winner whatever he desired. Everyone in the forest began to walk towards the entrance to the meadow as everyone could practically feel the tension in the air. "Well shrimp, looks like ya got a death wish." He dropped the treasure of the Kokiri, the sacred Kokiri Sword crafted by Farore herself, and the Deku Shield, a black piece of wood with the Scrub's signature design on it. The business scrubs had forged it, and would often times come out of the residence inside the deku tree, to trade with the shop owner, a Hylian trader residing in the Forest, the only adult, Shazlor. But even then, when Mido dropped this, Link had his eyes on them, knowing if all else he could save the Deku Tree. He knew that the Deku Tree was not intervening because this was a trial, and Link was ready to fight. First punch thrown was by Mido, staright towards the head of Link, to which Link grabbed the right hook, only to be met with a left to the stomach. Falling back and panting, Link did a back flip, and tried to regain some posture. Mido had to have a weakness in his fighting style, Link wasn't much for experience, but it felt natural to him, as if he was a warrior. Link charged, and his brown boot connected with Mido's face, and Link's rage would not let up. After the kick, he swung his fist around, into Mido's stomack twice, turned around and spun kicked Mido in the mouth. The crack that was heard was horrific, and Mido just was laying there, looking motionless. Saria checked his pulse. "He's alright, just unconscious." She said as she turned him over, and once she did, everyone could see the blood dripping down his face. Wowed by the rage and relentlessness that the shy Link had never shown before, the tribe cheered loudly, to which Link acknowledged. He turned to the right, and could feel the power blazing as he picked up Farore's sacred blade, the Kokiri Sword. Drove into the back of the shield to keep balance, the small sword fit almost perfectly, and Link swung it around his back. "Be careful… whatever it is you're doing." Saria said sadly, and that was the moment Link realized, he was in love. So sweet, so soft Saria had been to him, so beautiful, luxurious. He had to shake it off, for Link, the member of the eternal children tribe of Kokiri ventured forth to the Deku Tree's meadow, where even he could not predict what would happen next. "A virus that I must fight?" Link wondered aloud.


End file.
